Nightmares Of The Past
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Enough... is enough! When things go too far, she decides that she's better off out of that house and on her own... when who she encounters turns out to be a gentle giant despite not looking it and takes her in, she no longer feels hopeless. But the past has a way of catching up to her. (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer and Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Freedom

**A/N: Here's giving this story one more try. GlossyFresh, if you're still reading, thanks for hanging in there.**

 **Carly's P.O.V**

"Hey! Hey, where the fuck do you think you're going?!" I hear after almost reaching the door, turn around and see Amanda, the mom from Hell. As usual after she and I have a fight, she's drunk out of her mind and clutching an empty wine glass.

"Away from here… you made it clear you don't want me around anymore." I say, the duffel bag slung over my shoulder, sort of like how Rambo did in First Blood when he's got his duffel bag and says he's going to Portland but no one really knows what he's going to do when he gets there.

"Like fuck you are, you're 14 fucking years old! You'd never survive out there!" Amanda snarled drunkenly.

"I'm not going to last much longer here with you abusing me, treating me like a fucking punching bag! So have a nice fucking life, Amanda whatever the fuck your fake last name is-" I shout, Amanda hurling the wine glass at me. I shield my face with my arm, a shard cutting my left hand but I'd take that over another head injury. Amanda charges at me, me kicking her after dropping my duffle bag and tackling her to the floor.

"YOU WILL NEVER. FUCKING. HURT ME. AGAIN!" I shout in between punching her repeatedly, standing up and grabbing my bag before leaving a bruised and bleeding Amanda behind.

Tonight had started out like any other night whenever Amanda was piss drunk. She'd fight with Dad and throw his litany of atrocities in his face before one or both would storm out. Tonight, Dad stormed out just as I was walking downstairs… and Amanda decided in a fit of drunken rage to throw a half empty wine glass at me. I ducked, shouted that she was a crazy ass bitch and then she responded by shouting "Out! Get your fucking things and get out of this fucking house, Carly Jade!".

So I did… I felt a sense of relief as I packed my things up, pulled on my military style lightweight jacket over my usual outfit, a pair of denim shorts and a tank top before switching my sandals for socks and hi top sneakers.

I don't know why she flipped out and decided to attack me again, all I was doing was getting out of her way so she could continue the good mother act to Tracey, Jimmy and Ginger.

But back to now… I'm walking towards Downtown and from there, my intention is to go walk to the Del Perro pier and stay there until… well, I don't know when, really. Right now, I look like a drifter… maybe no one will ask any questions or take me to a homeless shelter.

I sit down at a bus stop once I find one, deciding to take a break for a few minutes… maybe I should wait for the bus, take it and stay there until the last stop, wherever that is…

"Damn… well, good thing I packed a first aid kit." I mutter, seeing that my left hand is still bleeding. I set my bag down and open it to grab the green box, opening it and pulling the tweezers out, yanking out shards of glass until I'm sure there's none left in there anymore before reaching for the peroxide.

Once my hand is patched up, I close the peroxide and put it away… I've had enough.

"Well… time to start over." I mutter, picking my duffel bag back up and slinging it over my right shoulder, walking down the sidewalk and pulling my jacket over my head as it started pouring down rain…

I'm alone now. Maybe that's how I would always end up… or maybe not.

Seeing a van with a logo on it that read _Lost MC_ stop nearby, I see a bald headed and heavily tattooed man get out and run over to me.

"You shouldn't be out in this rain, little one… what happened to your hand?" The man says, carefully examining my injured hand.

"Crazy ass drunken mother… I couldn't live in the house from Hell anymore." I say.

"Well, she's not gonna hurt you anymore." The man says, guiding me to the passenger seat and helping me in. I set my bag down as he gets into the driver's seat, both of us shielded from the September rain and me pulling my soaked jacket off.

 **Johnny's P.O.V**

Ain't no way I'm letting this kid go back to that house, I recognise trauma when I see it… no matter how well she tries to hide it.

She reminds me so damn much of how Gionna was at that age… always guarded, hesitant around new people.

"Hey… where we're going, nobody's gonna lay a hand on you in anger. What's your name, darlin?" I say once we're buckled up.

"Carly." The girl said, me pulling back into traffic and turning around, heading towards the Senora Freeway.

"I'm Johnny… don't be scared, Carly. You'll be safe with us." I say, Carly looking at me as if she's saying _"Us? There's more?"_.

Oh, yeah… definitely like Gionna.

The crunch of the gravel under the tires once we're on the dirt roads made Carly flinch slightly, me reaching over and lightly rubbing her left shoulder.

"Klebitz!" I hear Trevor yell, reach over and unbuckle Carly.

"Hide until he fucks off!" I whisper, Carly doing so and climbing into the back before hiding under a blanket. "What the hell is it now?!" I ask after turning to Trevor.

"You've seen your ex?! She was like a wild animal last-" Trevor says in a bragging tone, me losing it and punching him right in his nose.

"I know you've been enabling her addiction and it stops now! I've tried repeatedly to sober her up and you're making things worse!" I shout, Trevor looking at me through his watered up eyes and hands covering his broken nose… I'm also hoping I just didn't scare the hell out of my passenger that I'm hiding in the back for her own safety!

"You don't fucking tell me what I should do! Who does that fucking jacket belong to?!" Trevor yells, motioning to the damp military style jacket Carly had slipped off after getting into the van.

"What business is it of yours?!" I ask in a hostile tone.

"It's too small to be Butler's, who are you hiding in there?!" Trevor demands. Before I can respond, Trevor and I see a small raven haired girl standing on the deck of the caravan and Trevor looks back at me. "You owe me an answer, don't forget!" He growls before storming off, me driving off and reaching the campground.

"Lunatic gone?" Carly asked after I open the sliding door and help her out after she grabs her jacket.

"For now. Come on, let's get out of this storm." I say, grabbing her duffel bag and guiding her into the caravan.

I'm getting the feeling that they knew each other at one point… and I'm gonna make sure he never gets near her again.

"Well, I'm… gonna go get cleaned off." Carly said after I set her bag down on the bed… and then I feel her slender arms wrap around me in an embrace, me doing the same to her out of the same instinct I would with Gionna.

That voice in the back of my head is telling me to protect this tiny girl…

And I'm not gonna ignore that voice.


	2. Home Sweet Home?

Carly opened her eyes the next day with a start, seeing a black and teal haired girl watching her.

"You should watch yourself around these bikers." The girl said.

"The lunatic send you here… whoever the hell you are?" Carly responded.

"You don't know exactly who I am, Jadey Bear?" She giggled.

"Holy fuck…" Carly said as she pulled herself up. "Blake?"

"Ding, ding ding, give the girl a lollipop as a reward!" Blake said.

"What were you doing with Trevor this whole time? And who's the other dark haired girl Johnny saw?" Carly asked... before having to back away as pain hit her.

"I'm here for a certain thing…" Blake responded before showing a smirk as Carly saw a switchblade knife. "And as for the girl, that was Sam, Clarie's twin daughter." She said as Carly saw blood on the blade.

Carly looked at her wounded right side… before turning angry and tackling Blake, taking the knife and pointing it at her.

"What the hell did I ever do to you?!" Carly yelled as Johnny ran in.

"Blake, what do you want?!" Johnny asked.

"Looks like a biker boy and a badass girl needs a spanking and a Texas wedgie!" Blake shouted, headbutting Carly's head and taking back the switchblade knife.

Carly jumped up and slammed Blake into the wall before throwing the switchblade and breaking it.

"I'm starting over, again… you don't know the hell it's been with Madam Godzilla!" Carly yelled as Johnny pressed a towel to her side.

Blake laughed uncontrollably until Carly could see blood coming out her nose. "You don't know how much do I wanna hurt you, since you had the perfect life… Let's play a little game, it's called murder!" Blake said, shouting the last part.

Carly lifted her foot up and slammed it under Blake's jaw, rendering her unconscious before dragging her up and tossing her out to Tyler.

"Drop her off where you feel like." Carly said before closing the door. "Well… you said you wanted to know more about me…" She said as Johnny patched her up.

Tyler ended up putting Blake in a chair outside the 24/7… when Blake was conscious again, she groaned as she saw Sam.

"I warned ya what happens when you listen to Dad when he goes off ranting." Sam said.

"So what? I still want more fun from her… And I need to shoot up again." Blake said, as she felt the pain. "Damn it!" She hissed as she stood up and reached the Philips caravan.

"What in the hell's name happened?" Trevor asked, helping Blake sit down.

"Carly happened… that crazy bitch." Blake responded. "Help me shoot up again, Daddy, I'm in pain."

Trevor did so and then headed to The Lost MC campground, banging on the door to Johnny's caravan and opening it… before jumping back as a bullet went through it and into his side.

"I've got bullets with your name on them, that was a warning shot!" Carly responded.

"You! My little girl was going to kill you! What did you do to her?!" Trevor questioned, pointing the finger at her.

"Self defense, you dickbag. What, you think I'd let myself be killed, what do you take me for?!" Carly responded, the Sawn Off aimed at Trevor's crotch.

"Hey everyone… I'm back!" Blake said, having two pistols in her hands before shooting Carly's foot.

"You crazy bitch!" Carly yelled, silently thanking the steel part of it that had crushed the bullet like a can as she tackled Blake and Johnny ran in and tackled Trevor, tossing him out.

"We've got users and abusers on site!" Johnny shouted as Carly tossed Blake under the sink and ran her head under cold water to sober her up, Blake screaming and flailing her arms around until she stopped and Carly yanked her up.

"Look at me… my memory is shot, I barely remember that day but it's still there. Ask him the truth for once." Carly said before tossing Blake out.

It was about a few weeks after that when Carly got a phone call.

"Finally. Look, Amanda's in the ER and you won't believe what happened." Michael said.

"What?" Carly asked.

"She's pregnant." Michael said, Carly nearly dropping the phone. "Yeah… she had no idea, they said the kid's healthy though."

"Is it even yours, Dad?" Carly asked.

"There could be a possibility but… maybe… it happened about a few weeks ago when we were making a sex tape." Michael explained.

Carly was about to start yelling but stopped herself, Johnny getting her to sit down.

"Where have you been all this time anyway? And who's that in the background?" Michael asked.

"A friend of hers… and your wife tried to keep her from leaving after kicking her out." Johnny explained.

"I'm not surprised… look, just keep her calmed before you bring her over here." Michael said before they hung up, Carly running her fingers through her hair, which was shorter and had violet and silverish purple color in it now.

"She's gonna screw this poor kid up for life." Carly said quietly.

"Anyone home?" Blake's voice was heard.

Blake got no response and left… it wasn't long before she saw the van drive away and followed it… but she stopped again when she saw it stop at the ER.

"Hey." Blake heard, looked and saw Camari.

"What do you want?" Blake questioned.

"Trying to figure out why you're following them, why is my neighbor any concern to you?" Camari responded, the 12 year old roughly the same height as the 14 year old in front of her.

"I just wanted to talk to them, and I'm unarmed." Blake said, before running her fingers through her now black hair.

The two headed into the ER… but they saw Carly around Sam now.

"I honestly felt like I was gonna have a heart attack when I found out…" Carly muttered.

"A heart attack at such a young age? Oh, it will be quick and wonderful death to have." Blake said.

"Oh just piss off already, it wasn't my fault that Macey and Trevor came up with a kidnapping scheme!" Carly responded as she stood up, Sam and Camari pulling them away from each other.

"Aw, calm down Carly girl, I know everything. Trust me." Blake said.

"If he told you the truth, where is the old fucker?" Carly asked.

"To calm you down, let just say I beat the hell out that old man for the truth, after when you drained all the meth I had in my system." Blake explained. "And I told him, to leave me the fuck alone for now. It was the meth that was controlling me, Jadey Bear."

"She's kept clean, I swear." Sam said as the nurse approached and led Carly to Amanda's room, Amanda looking at her and seeing that in a matter of weeks, Carly went from having no tattoos to three and a different style altogether.

"Hey Carly…" Amanda said.

"You staying calm now?" Carly asked.

"Come back home." Amanda responded.

"Not until I'm sure you won't hurt me again." Carly said, exposing the scar from the wine glass.

"May I come in?" Blake questioned from the outside.

"Who the hell is that?" Amanda questioned.

"It's Blake." Carly said as Blake walked in and saw the ultrasound picture.

"You're pregnant?! At age 41?!" Blake responded, shocked.

"It does happen for older women at times." Amanda responded, Blake dragging Carly out of there.

"Ow, damn it!" Carly hissed, her recently tattooed right wrist aching.

"That woman is pregnant! She's worse than my Mom!" Blake shouted.

"Okay, this is a hospital! So don't yell!" Carly hissed through her teeth, Blake nodding. "And second, we don't actually know if it's Dad's kid but I don't feel right leaving it with Amanda after it's born." She said.

"So, you don't trust her?" Blake questioned.

"Not with my safety and not with our soon to be brother or sister… but that's not our choice, that's hers." Carly said as they sat down. Blake looked closer, seeing the scar through Carly's eyebrow. "There was a car crash… then a shooting… then she slapped me in front of a sheriff, who ironically, she was gonna marry back in 1988. She was running from the wedding when Dad and Trevor met her." She explained.

"Carly, can you give me a second chance of being a sister to you? I've done bad things in life, but I need someone who can trust me." Blake questioned.

"I'll try… but there's only one second chance, Blake, we don't get another." Carly responded as they hugged.


End file.
